


Gaming Obsessed

by LordMortem



Series: AU August [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Mentioned Poe Dameron, Never Have I Ever, Sex Games, i have no clue what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMortem/pseuds/LordMortem
Summary: Two tall men stare each other down, both clutching their ps4 controllers tightly. “You shot me, Hux!” “It’s a game Kylo!” “We were on the same damn team.” Hux stays silent but does not back down.





	Gaming Obsessed

**Author's Note:**

> I did not get a beta nor took too much time fixing this up. My bad. Hope ye enjoy it and that I put accurate tags.

Two tall men stare each other down, both clutching their ps4 controllers tightly.   
“You shot me, Hux!”   
“It’s a game Kylo!”   
“We were on the same damn team.” Hux stays silent but does not back down. 

“Not my fault you picked a sorry ass class! We could of taken down that pathetic team easily” the ginger eventual replies. Kylo has already taken a seat back on the couch, Hux moves to sit as well but is met with a shove to the floor.

“No, this couch is only for team players.” Kylo says. Ignoring the gingers infuriated glare. He switches the channel to some old movie. Hux stands back up and crosses his arms. Kylo just keeps his sights forward. The shorter one goes to the tv and turns it off. The dark haired man simply rolls over and attempts to take a nap. 

“Such a child, Ren” Hux says. 

“Says the man who killed me.” Kylo replies back. Hux bites his lips then walks to the other. He kneels by Kylo’s head. 

“It’s a stupid game anyways…..I was getting bored and wanted to play another, want to join in?” He whispers to the pseudo napping one. Kylo opens one eye and grins. He slowly turned to face the other. Hux lets a soft smile appear on his face. 

“What kind of game, Red?” Kylo asked, knowing Hux would get annoyed by the endearing nickname. As predicted, Hux scoffs and a look of irritation is back on his pale face. Hux drapes one leg over Kylo’s lap and settles himself. “I was thinking it should involve that nice wine you bought me.” Hux purred, bending over to nip at Kylo’s ear. The man could not hold back a groan.  
“Fuck, okay. Get the wine and glasses. But it better not be you just drinking it all and watching another of those horrible Hallmark movies”. Kylo said, earning a smack on the chest. The ginger gets off the other man and enters the kitchenette. Their apartment was none too large and everything was at a short reach range. It was maddening when Hux tried to cook and Kylo decides at the time that he must get ice cream. Kylo purposely messed around with Hux.   
“Alright, so since we’ve been dating for a few months, say we get to know each other with a simple game of ‘Never have I ever’.” Hux concluded, in reality he wanted to get leverage over the other man, knowing he was a lightweight. The things one says when enamored by alcohol. He returns back to his previous position. Pouring wine into two glasses and hands over one to Kylo.  
“Me first, never have I ever. Fucked in a bathroom stall.” The ginger exclaimed. Kylo rolled his eyes and takes a sip.   
“That’s because you are boring, Red. My turn, never have I ever read while fucking” Kylo said, giving a pointed look at the ginger.   
“Oh wow, so this is where it’s heading. Well fine. Never have I ever pissed myself before sex.” Hux exclaimed, enraged by how petty Kylo could be. Kylo face becomes beat red, chest heaving. He took an overdramatic sip of wine, spilling a bit on his shirt.  
“Oh Fuck you! I was a teenager and-and Maker, she was hot and I drank too much. Why am I explaining this to you? How did you know that happened?” Kylo questioned, resisting the urge to throw his wine at the other mans face.   
“Poe” was all Hux said.   
“Well of course, the dick always tells that story.” Kylo replied, leaning back down with a pout on his lips. Hux poked at one of Kylo’s peck, indicating it was his turn. Kylo knocked the offending hand away.  
“Never have I ever...been double penetrated?” Kylo states, uncertainty in his voice. Hux gives him a cold, stoic glare while lifting a glass of wine. Kylo bites his lips, shaking from the laughter he tries to contain. An hour goes by and the cups are real filled several times, Hux barely able to talk coherently and Kylo had been gone by the first cup. Both had stripped mostly out of their clothing. Hux was chuckling at Kylo trying to figure out what ‘sounding’ was.   
“Ok, but like..Fuck you? No seriously, never have I ever not wanted to take a picture of you naked to masturbate to.” Kylo murmured, sucking at Hux’s neck.  
“What does that mean? You have pictures of me naked on your phone, Kylo!” Hux shrieked. Leave it to Kylo to pull a creeper move. From the things Kylo has been saying all night, that man could be utterly ridiculous.   
“What? No! Unless...you let me?” Kylo replied, blinking repeatedly. Hux rolled his eyes. Kylo would not recall a single word uttered during this game so why should Hux hesitate.   
“Maybe later. Never have I ever topped you, Kylo.” whispered, hands running through the broader man's hair.  
“I’ve never topped myself either, fuck, not fair” Kylo answered, sounding defeated. Hux laughed at that. An intoxicated Kylo was adorable and clueless.   
“Don’t worry, let me show you how it feels, love” Hux said, a predatory glint in his eyes. Kylo looks dumbfounded and simply nods his head. It is safe to say the the following day, Kylo had a throbbing headache and a burning ass. Hux, having a better handle on alcohol drank his morning coffee and watched as Kylo suffered throughout the day. Next time Kylo decided to take a stupid video game too serious, Hux would simply have to beat him at his own game. Kylo never did stand a chance.


End file.
